One Left
by CoffeeBorne Addict
Summary: Transformer Dire Wolves AU. Ironhide and Ratchet claim each other as mates, bringing forward the first litter in Optimus' pack. A harsh blizzard crosses the pack and Ratchet is left to cope with the consequences, and he must protect what he has left of his litter. Dire Wolves taken with permission from Antubis0's art. Unsure if will be one-shot or not.


Ratchet whined, trickles of tears pouring from his eyes. His muzzle was low as his nose nudged the three little lifeless bodies at his paws. When they didn't move, he took a small step back and whined louder. Ratchet tried hard to not cry, but his heart ached heavily. The end of winter had been harsh for the pack, taking a heavier toll on the once-carrying wolf. The snow-plump clouds were gone and wouldn't return until the next cold season, and spring took the pack into new life. New life that Ratchet had nearly entirely lost. Separated from the trio of unborn cubs was another cub, a smaller half charteuse, half black wolf cub. Ratchet retreated towards the live cub, licking between his ears. Small whimpers came from the pup, wriggling his little body towards Ratchet in seeking of warmth. Ratchet immediately laid next to him, drawing the pup close to his body. Without hesitation, the little cub nestles further into his mother and latches onto a teat to feed.

"Don't worry, little one. I will protect you." Ratchet whispered as he continued to clean him. His eyes went towards the unborn pups and he quickly looked away as tears threatened to spring again. "I promise."

Not long after, Jolt poked her head inside the den. "Ratchet?"

The charteuse wolf raised his head in the direction of the she-wolf. "You can tell Ironhide he can come in."

Her head disappeared and a dark wolf crawled his way into the den. Ironhide made his way towards his mate, but his gaze cannot avoid the bundle of pups laying alone in the far side of the den. Shock ran through his body as he made way towards the three unborn pups. A whine came to his throat as he moved the stiff bodies with his nose.

He stepped away, facing his mate. "Ratchet."

Said wolf looked at Ironhide sadly, sharing the saddness they both felt.

"Were they your only ones?" the dark wolf asked, briefly looking at the unborn before facing his mate again. He saw Ratchet shake his head before his mate's muzzle disappeared into his paws. This prompted Ironhide to come forward, closer to his mate. He saw the small creature suckling away and his eyes widened.

"He's the only one left." Ratchet said quietly. Ironhide's muzzle inched closer towards the small wolf cub.

The black wolf licked the scruff of the pup, whining as he did so with undying affection. "Have you given him a name yet?"

Ratchet shook his head as he licked beneath Ironhide's law and nipping gently. "I was waiting for you."

"I was never good at naming. Bumblebee didn't get a name for a while." the dark wolf chuckled softly. Ratchet snorted bemusedly.

The little charteuse and black wolf whined softly, calling the attention of his mother. Shrill squeaks came from him and Ratchet immediately turned to his pup, and licked his face. "I was thinking of Delta for him."

Ironhide nuzzled the pup. "I like it."

The pup squeaked noisily and for a moment, the two wolves thanked Primus that they were fortunate to have one from their litter still with them. Ironhide licked his mate's muzzle, much to Ratchet's dismay as he was already tired and didn't want the dark wolf to start acting like a youngling. Tail wagging furiously, the new Sire playfully nipped Ratchet's jaw and the healer growled at him. Unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to push him away and he had to endure it.

It didn't mean he couldn't assert himself. With a warning growl, Ratchet pushed his mate away with a paw. "Primus, Ironhide! If I had known you were going to be like this, perhaps I should have napped first before showing you our pup. I'm too tired to be cuddly with you."

Ironhide seemed unfazed, laying submissively beneath his mate on his back. His paws were brought up to his face and he outstretched a foreleg, pressing his paw into Ratchet's fur. "You know you love me, Ratchet."

Ratchet growled again, but seeing his mate look adorable on the ground had his foul mood melt into nonexistance. "I do, you big mutt. Now, be a kind dear and let me rest. It was a difficult birth. Delta will need me here in the den and it'll be up to you and the others to bring me nourishment."

"How long will you be in here?" Ironhide asked as he rolled over onto his front.

Ratchet sighed, using his muzzle to bring the pup closer. "Until he can properly see. It'll take several weeks, at most. I can leave the den once I have the strength, but even though I trust the pack, I don't want to leave him alone."

Saddness drifted into his voice and he lowered his head with a gentle whine.

"Spend all you want here, then. I'll make sure you're fed." Ironhide promised.

Ratchet gazed at his mate and smiled. "Thank you." the smile faded. "Take the three that didn't make it and find them a resting place. An open field where they can run free amongst Primus and those that are with him."

Ironhide rubbed his face against Ratchet's with a heavy sigh. "You don't want to give them names?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. Parting from them was difficult enough. I don't have time to mourn, not when one needs me most." he curled around Delta, transferring his body heat over to the small tuft of fur.

xoxoxo

As Ironhide crawled out of their den, he carried one of the three with his mouth. Bumblebee had been waiting for his adoptive Sire, sitting a fair distance from the den as Jolt had instructed him. Upon seeing the black wolf crawl out, the young wolf raised himself to all four paws and immediately scampered towards him, but he stopped short; Ironhide's body was giving off something terrible. His head was low, tail hanging listlessly, and the pup in his mouth was unmoving. Cautiously, Bumblebee approached the older wolf with a soft whine, keeping his body low as he walked alongside Ironhide.

"'Hide... I'm sorry." he said quietly. The older wolf sighed, pausing to set down the unborn cub.

"Go get Optimus. Tell him that three of my pups didn't make it past the blizzard." Ironhide picked up the cub and continued his path. The wolf disappeared into the trees.

Bumblebee whimpered, his ears falling flat. He would have to go see Ratchet after speaking with Optimus. Upon telling the Alpha of the pack, Optimus immediately went to find Ironhide; the black wolf was busy digging a hole into the ground angrily, growling to himself. Next to the hole he was making were the three pups.

"Ironhide." Optimus called gently. The wolf didn't stop digging, but he grunted an acknowledgement. The Alpha approached the other wolf and his voice was solemn. "I am sorry for your loss, Ironhide."

"If we hadn't mated early, this wouldn't have happened. They would've been alive. That damn blizzard took them." Ironhide snarled, pausing his digging. "We shouldn't have mated early."

Optimus frowned. "Old friend, you and Ratchet did not know your first mating would produce a litter. It made the pack happy to see the two of you bound together as mates."

"I don't regret claiming him as my mate." Ironhide took a challenging step towards the blue and red wolf.

Naturally, Optimus' fur bristled as he returned the challenge. His blue eyes narrowed. "Yet, you regret the litter?"

Ironhide stared down his Alpha before looking away, towards the three unborn. He took the first one into his mouth before setting the unfortunate creature in. Angry tears found their way to his eyes. "No. I don't regret the litter."

"You are grieving, Ironhide. It is your right to grieve and the pack will not think differently of you." Optimus padded closer as the black wolf laid to rest another pup. "Did any of the litter survive?"

"Only one." he replied.

"Then, you must focus on your surviving pup. He will need you and Ratchet."

"I know." Ironhide said quietly.

xoxoxoxo

Word quickly spread through the pack about the loss and the members gathered together around the den that contained Ratchet and his pup. They wanted to visit the new mother and give their condolensces, but Jolt warned them about entering the den without the consent of the wolf inside.

Ratchet sniffled softly as he groomed Delta, cleaning him properly to rid his coat of all the afterbirth. From outside he could hear the gentle whines and whimpers of his packmates. Their sounds slowly evolved into howls, crying a mournful song for the loss of the three pups. Emotion was raw from within Ratchet and he buried his head into his paws, using all of his inner strength to keep quiet so as to not wake Delta.


End file.
